


The Humanoid Witch of Hearts

by shotaboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herzfresser is the Witch of Hearts; my own witch form. Not like I know that, though. She somehow turned human and now we're dealing with another psycho cannibal in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Humanoid Witch of Hearts

Her name was Herzfresser. She was often seen wearing her favorite type of fashion, Guro Loli. One thing was for sure, she really loved gore. She would always say “Ich liebe es zu Herzen zu essen, vor allem diejenigen, wie Ihnen!” which, according to my friend, means “I love to eat hearts, especially ones like yours!”. Honestly, she was kinda cute. And the gore… I liked that too. It was almost like she was an alternant universe version of me. Sometimes she would chant “Herzfresser, Herzfresser” and then laugh devilishly. She seemed to carry around weapons with her like syringes filled with poison, knives, or bone saws. “Ich liebe dich so sehr.” She said, holding a heart up to her face. Then she took a bite out of it. Ew.


End file.
